Wind Kitsune to Fox
by InSaNeKITsUnE74
Summary: The YYh gang get sent to kill an assassin demon but is she an assassin OR a demon? read as a certain YYH member falls for the kitsune he was sent to kill


Disclaimer: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the bank I only own my OC's witch are the 2 foxes star and stripe and "The Kitsune"  
  
AN: This is my first fic ever I would love it if you would please review if I do not get at least 5 reviews from each chapter within 2 weeks I will not continue and will dismiss this fiction please tell me if you have any ideas in your reviews if you wish to IM me here is my AIM ID "Kitsune Madness"  
  
OGRE! Said Koenma as he read a file his thumb over the name with a shocked expression.  
  
George ran in tripping over a stack of papers lying on the floor, he quickly got back up.  
  
Yes Koenma Sir!  
  
How come I never saw this file before!  
  
What file is it Sir?  
  
It- UUHG! Just get the detectives here PRONTO!  
  
Yes Koenma Sir! George saluted to Koenma then ran out the door.  
  
~*~ In Koenma's office.  
  
WHAT! What do you mean they are busy! This is URGENT!  
  
But they are in school, its barely 12:34 Koenma Sir.  
  
I DON'T CARE! GET TH- just then Yusuke barged in the door smashing George Hiei already there after the door opened.  
  
O.K, O.K What's this about an "Urgent" meeting? Good thing you called me or I would have had to do a math exam!  
  
Where are Kurama and Kuwabara?  
  
They'll be here in 3 – 2 – 1!  
  
Kuwabara walks in Kurama not far behind.  
  
Now that you are all HERE id LIKE to send you on one of the most important missions EVER!  
  
There seems to be an assassin running about and killing humans and demons alike!  
  
Now I want you to find this demon and KILL it! NO EXCUSES!  
  
Yah but where do you want us to START looking for the demon! Piped up yusuke as he slammed his hands on desk and glared at Koenma.  
  
Yah that could take us days and we planed a vacation for spring break! Piped up Kuwabara.  
  
I don't care now you go and find this demon right NOW or ill make sure you ALL spend a year in makai prison.  
  
Hay you cant do that shit to us pacifier breath!  
  
YES I CAN DO THAT TO YOU YUSUKE I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT THIS DEMON HAS ALREADY KILLED MORE THEN ONE HUNDRED HUMANS AND TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOUR DEMONS NOW IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM IT WILL BE MY ASS ON THE LINE NOT YOURS YOU GOT IT! MY FATHER WILL MAKE SURE I GET SMAKED AROUND AND ILL COME AFTER YOU! Said Koenma pointing to the gang.  
  
Yusuke had never heard Koenma curse if Koenma is this worked up about one demon then this one demon must be pretty powerful yusuke just stared at him a little shocked same as the others.  
  
Fine... genuinely interested to fund out how strong this demon was yusuke walked out the door followed bye Kuwabara then Kurama, Hiei nowhere to be found.  
  
God those kids are a pain...Koenma was messaging his temples.  
  
~*~ With Yusuke  
  
The group had split up into two teams to find the demon, Hiei and Kurama took east and west while Yusuke and Kuwabara took north and south.  
  
Man I'm tired of walking why don't we just go back I don't care what Koenma said I wanna go and sleep its already 2:06 AM I'm bushed. Just then their communicating mirror started beeping, Yusuke took it out to see Koenma.  
  
What's up?  
  
The demon killed 47 humans and 2 demon gourds at a national bank 5 miles north of your location; Hiei and Kurama are already on their way.  
  
Yah were on it. Before Yusuke could close the communicator Koenma said one last thing.  
  
And yusuke...don't use your spirit gun its useless against the demon it can disappear and reappear in the shadows and it is as fast as Heie maybe faster I haven't got a good glimpse at it, it seems small but don't underestimate him.  
  
Yah, yah no demon can beat me. Said yusuke pointing a thumb towards him and shutting the communicator and it back in his pocket.  
  
Come on dork face I got me a demon to kill! Then yusuke and Kuwabara ran off as fast as possible.  
  
~*~ At the bank  
  
There were slaughtered bodies everywhere blood everywhere but the weird thing about it was that nothing was broken or stolen though the vault WAS open.  
  
What kind of demon do you think it is Kurama? Must be strong to be able to kill this many humans in less then 3 minutes.  
  
From the looks of that burn mark on the wall id say it's a Kitsune that can use Black fire. From what Koenma told us it may be an Ani-Kitsune one that can only stay in fox form.  
  
Hiei sensed something. Hiei sent a telepathic note to Kurama.  
  
Fox, hide I sense a presence and its approaching.  
  
Kurama and Hiei hid behind a desk counter and watched as a large black fox with one long gray strip down his back to the point of his tail witch lay motionless raped around his waist (AN: yes this is a fox it is not standing upright it is on all fours)  
  
A white fox with a light gray star on his right cheek walked in front of the black fox and looked back to see a kitsune wearing dark blue baggy jeans with pockets every witch way and a black shirt that said "Express Jeans" in red letters she had dark brown hair with some light brown highlights brown eyes that look as though are need of rest she was expressionless her tail was dark brown like her hair with a black tip. The kitsune nodded to the white fox.  
  
The white fox went up to each human and bit the side of their neck making it bleed slightly when the fox walked back to the kitsune and the black fox, the kitsune bent down an touched them both on their backs.  
  
Hiei what do you propose we do? Said Kurama in his mind knowing Hiei would hear him.  
  
We attack of course. With a slight grin Hiei ran up behind the kitsune and swung his katana at her head.  
  
She easily dodged the attack and tackled him.  
  
Stripe! Star! Run, hide now! The fox's understanding followed orders and ran; the black fox disappearing in the shadows while the white one just plain disappeared.  
  
Good now that they are safe I can fight the demons.  
  
I wouldn't count on winning though. Said Hiei's harsh voice from behind her.  
  
Wha- howd you do that!  
  
Simple I ran. He said his katana coming up behind her head and knocking her unconscious. Hiei brought his katana for the final blow...  
  
TBC...!  
  
~~~ AN: this didn't take me vary long to write I hope you all like the first chapter ill try and update every other day I wont have a for sure update schedule though well I got to go and don't forget to review please oh yah and if there is an author note you MUST I repeat MUST read it I only put author notes for things that are NEEDED to be known well I'm off don't forget to review pl! oh and tell me who you want me to pair the kitsune up with and if the foxes should have cubs or not and if you want to pair Kurama up with boton or w/e else nonsense you guys think of. 


End file.
